The facility with which DAPs can be installed enables them to be adapted to novel uses, especially in various environments, for example environments without communications infrastructures. Payments by DAPs can thus be done through a private individual's smartphone or a merchant working outdoors, for example an artisan working in private homes or moving about in fairs or markets.
These novel possibilities of use, especially by nomadic merchants who are not known to their customers, raise a new problem of trust for their customers.
In addition, the hardware functions of these terminals are relatively basic and can be implemented at low cost. Consequently, such terminals are easy to make.
This explains the success of such terminals as well as the development of fraudulent solutions, aimed for example at obtaining confidential banking data from customers or aimed at obtaining debits of undue amounts.